


Angels and Hunters: The Unions

by Jessarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie
Summary: A banging in the middle of the night leads to choices Sam never thought he would have. How will he and Dean survive what is coming? Will they ever get even a small bit of happiness? - Not set in a specific season, but uses stuff that has happened over the course of the show. AU in regards to plot. Possible spoilers for all Seasons! -
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Angels and Hunters: The Unions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never really written anything fanfiction related outside of the Harry Potter universe. This will be my first foray into another fandom and while I've read tons of Supernatural fiction, I'm nervous as hell to be posting something of my own. Most of my stories are on Fanfiction.Net under the same username. For those of you waiting on my HP updates, I swear they are coming, but my apartment flooded a while back and my computer got damaged. I lost all my files and backups, so I'm having to rewrite everything from scratch and it is taking forever. Please be patient.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Supernatural, CW, etc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors whose likeness is included.

Sam Winchester groaned as his eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he heard someone banging on metal. His eyes widened as the sound came again. Sam glanced to the clock on his table, 3:04 AM flickered at him in bright green text. He groaned again. Standing, Sam grabbed for the knife he kept on him at all times, the one that could kill demons, but he had found could kill practically anything. He slipped out of his room and down the call. His bare feet made no noise upon the tiled floors as he walked swiftly through the Men of Letters bunker, his home.

A shadow slid across his path and Sam froze before the person stepped into the light. He shook his head at his older brother. Dean Winchester was approaching the main room from the opposite direction. Dean's eyes widened as the sound of banging was repeated a third time. Together in a well-known maneuver, they entered the map room. Dean's favorite gun was loaded and poised in his hand ready to shoot whatever was in their home. When the brothers got into the room, they swiftly determined no one was there.

The banging sounded again and finally, Sam could place it. Something strong and angry was knocking on the metal door to the bunker. Looking to Dean, Sam realized the shocked expression on his brother's face mirrored his own. Sam tilted his head and Dean nodded. Dean took up a position at the side of the entrance to the bunker, perfectly positioned to shoot if whatever was disturbing their sleep was a threat to them.

The knocking sounded again, a bit fainter this time, but still noticeably. Sam stepped silently up the metal stairs and unlocked the door, knife poised to attack if needed. The door swung open and revealed a shorter man. He was covered in dirt and looked to be worse off than was possible. The man stepped forward, golden eyes flickering as what looked to be angel grace tried to manifest within him but couldn't stay active.

"Sammich?" he mumbled. "Help me."

"Gabriel?" Dean asked shocked as the man's face entered the light.

Gabriel didn't answer as his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. Sam lunged forward catching the smaller man before he fell.

"What the hell?" Sam asked turning to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I have no idea." He paused staring at the archangel in shock.

"Better bring him inside and relock the door. I'd hate for someone to have been following him here." Dean suggested.

Sam nodded hefting Gabriel more securely into his arms as he redid up the door. "Where should I put him?" Sam asked as he continued back down the stairs.

"Spare room, I guess." Dean answered.

"Alright." Sam responded walking in the direction of his own room. The room next to his was empty. Had been for a while and it shared a bathroom with his own, which would be useful since Gabriel looked like he'd been swimming in mud for days.

Dean followed along quietly. "Should I call Cas?" he asked suddenly.

Sam nodded. "I'm going to clean him up a bit but, yeah, get Cas here as soon as you can."

Dean nodded and stepped into Sam's room as Sam carried Gabriel through to the bathroom. Sitting on Sam's bed Dean let his thoughts connect to the angel who usually frequented their lives.

"Cas, if you can hear me, we have a situation going on here that could use your help right away. Please come to home." Dean whispered. He didn't actually have to say the words aloud to make them work but it always made Dean feel like he was actually talking to Cas when he did.

In the bathroom, Sam attempted to get Gabriel clean. With a clinical sort of detachment, Sam helped the smaller form shower until no dirt was present. Sam knew if he thought about what he was doing his body would betray him. Gabriel was more to Sam than he had ever thought and by the time the hunter had realized it, it was too late, Gabriel was sacrificing himself for them.

"Dean?" Sam yelled out in question. His brother appeared in the doorway, his eyes swiftly taking in the situation. Noting that Sam was still supporting Gabriel, who was now only wearing a towel.

"I'll find him some clothes from the storage room." Dean said heading off. The storage room in the bunker held the stuff that Sam and Dean had accumulated over the years, plus extras in case a hunter was in the area and needed assistance. They had toiletries, clothes, and extra weapons organized to perfection in the room, thanks to Sam's slight OCD about things staying relatively clean.

As Dean rounded the corner to enter the storage, he heard a whisper of rustling and Castiel was suddenly in front of him. Dean froze.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said smirking. When Castiel first became a part of their lives, his greeting and manner of appearance were always shocking, now it was a bit of a joke to all of them.

Dean smiled back. "Cas." He sighed happily, then frowned. "We have a problem."

"What sort of problem is it?" Castiel asked. "Can I help?"

"I think so." Dean answered hesitantly. "I need to find something from storage, then I'll show you what is going on, okay?"

Cas nodded suddenly solemn. He did not like the sound of this. "Okay."

Dean grabbed a brand-new package of boxers and socks from a drawer. Then few pairs of the smallest size of sweatpants and a few t-shirts. He piled the stack into his arms and headed back towards Sam.

"Wait here a minute." Dean said to Castiel, then entered the spare room next to Sam's.

Cas frowned puzzled as to why Dean would be bringing Sam clothes, then he realized it wasn't Sam's room. Thinking swiftly, he concluded that maybe someone was hurt or needed help.

Dean handed over a set of clothes to Sam to dress Gabriel in and put the extras on top of the dresser.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked once Sam had the archangel all tucked into the bed.

"I'm not sure." Sam responded. "Did you reach Cas?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "He's waiting outside. I figured you'd want to dress him first."

Sam rolled his eyes at the bit of innuendo in Dean's words as Dean opened the door.

"Cas?" he called out to the angel who looked deep in thought leaning up against the far wall. Castiel's head snapped up and met his eyes.

"Dean, what is happening?" he asked.

"Come take a look." Dean said swinging the door wide.

Cas stepped forward into the room and froze. "What?" He blinked his vessel's eyes multiple times trying to see if the image would change. "Gabe?" he whispered questioningly.

Striding forward Castiel pressed two fingers to Gabriel's forehead sighing in happiness when a small thrum of grace echoed back at him.

"It's him." Cas said turning to the two hunters watching the exchange. "He's weak and his grace is trying to rebuild."

Cas turned back to Gabriel with a fond smile. "How did he get here?"

"We don't know. He was banging on the door to the bunker about 30 minutes ago. Woke us up." Dean said.

Sam nodded picking up the story. "He was conscious for a few seconds once we answered the door. He asked me for help when he recognized me, then passed out."

"He'll need rest." Castiel said firmly. "And someone should probably be close by."

"That's why I gave him this room." Sam said. "I'm a few feet away at most."

"I wonder what happened to him." Dean said aloud.

"He will have to tell us when he wakes up." Cas responded. "I should go…"

"Stay." Dean said taking Cas' hand and pulling him from the room. Sam smirked as he watched his brother manhandle the angel out the door and down the hall. It had taken so long for the two of them to admit they had feelings let alone what those feelings were. He was happy for them.

Sighing, Sam sat down in the chair by Gabriel's bedside. As he waited for Gabriel to awaken, he slowly began to slump over into the chair. Grabbing Gabriel's hand, Sam began sliding into sleep.

"I love you." Sam murmured as slumber took him.

A golden glow pulsed out from Gabriel's chest and surrounded them as the archangel and the hunter slept on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments, questions, and concerns. I really want opinions on this work. Whether or not I continue this will depend on the response it gets.
> 
> Note: My updates on any of my stories will never be regular or on any sort of schedule. Sadly, I ain't got time for that kind of organization.


End file.
